Johto League
The Johto League is a world appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening and is originally from the Pokemon video game series. It is a very large world, and can be set up for the first "hub" world in the game. It is re-visitable, and has multiple side-quests. Setting The Johto world is one of the biggest in Awakening, and can be revisited multiple times to complete the sidequests and various things to be done. Although very little of the world needs to be explored for the story, almost the entire world is available for leisurely exploration. Civilized Routes A group of roads leading to the various Johto landscapes. Ilex Forest A huge, dense forest directly north of Azalea Town. The forestry is so dense, light is blocked on the forest floor, thus blanketing the area in a perpetual darkness. Traveling here is dangerous, and many vicious Pokemon and Pokemon trainers alike roam the forest in search of battle. Plains The most encomposing of Johto, the plains are filled with warm climate and lots of small Pokemon scurrying in the grass. Dragon's Den A large temple in the middle of a flooded cave. It contains many rare Dragon type Pokemon, as well as Dragon type Pokemon trainers trying to train themselves.≥ Gym Chaos The Johto League has a tradition; "gym leaders" fight normal people and try to claim their superiority. For normal people, this is a chance to gain respect. All 8 gym leaders reside in the 8 major cities of Johto, which are Violet City, Azalea Town, Goldenrod City, Ecruteak City, Cianwood City, Olivine City, Mahogany Town, and Blackthorn City. Ice Path A long, twisty cavern of ice leading up to the highest mountain in Johto; Mount Silver. Trainers here are scarce. Mt. Silver The tallest mountain in Johto, Silver is a steep, treacherous mountain. Only the elite of the elite can traverse it's few strong trainers, rare Pokemon, and harsh landscape. At the very top is a legendary trainer waiting to challenge explorers. Lake of Rage This norther lake houses many Pokemon that are known to rage at exploring Trainers. It is a good place to train. Ruins of Alph A ruinous cavern in the very center of Johto with entrances near Violet City. Once a slide puzzle is completed, rare Unown flood the cavern and bombard trainers. Not much is known about this place. Surf of the Deep This is in the middle of the ocean. Not many people live out here, and the only inhabitants live on small islands. Story The Splitting of The Light Laharl and Ceodore first land here in search of their friend and comrade, Allen. They touch down in Route 63, a Civilized Route. At this point, they decide to ask around if Allen has been seen. At this point, the player can explore Johto and learn about recruiting, and can recruit Brock and Dawn. The general mission is to defeat the 8 gym leaders of Johto and gather information/ Once the player defeats 8 gym leaders (who had no information), they will be encouraged to go to the Elite Four, a remote group of Pokemon trainers in the mountains. On the way there, the player meets Ash Ketchum, who asks to join the party. He is recruited, and the three find out from the Elite Four that Allen never even visited Johto. The three leave, and travel on, only to be captured and taken aboard Asteroid M. Any unfinished sidequests here can be finished later on in the story. Pokemon Pokemon are a unique feature of Johto. They are animals that have magical powers, sometimes manipulating things such as fire and water. Many Johto inhabitants can use and train these Pokemon to fight for them, and many have them as pets. Pokemon.jpg|An example of Pokemon and a trainer. Characters File:Ash.png|Ash Ketchum File:Brock.png|Brock File:Dawn.png|Dawn Enemies File:GaryOak.png|Gary Oak File:Pokemon.jpg|Pokemon Trainers Music | valign="top" width="50%" | |} Category:Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Locations